heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
M'gann M'orzz
Special People |history= First and foremost, it must be noted that M'gann's memories...have been altered by her parents. Before they all shipped off from Mars after the War started, M'gann's parents wiped all of her memories and replaced them. She remembers having been raised at home, and that their lives were like some happy dream, except that they had to hide their differences from their fellow white Martians, to avoid being shunned and killed. She is unaware that they did this and, even if she were, she would be incapable of asking them why---because, shortly after arriving on Earth, she and her parents were caught in a forest fire (caused by a malfunction with their landing gear) in which her parents perished...getting her free of it. The last thing she recalls is her mother and father screaming that they loved her, and to make the world a better place. She ran, then she flew, then she cried. And, cried. And, cried. She roamed the Earth for a long while, just experiencing life on Earth for different people--from the poorest to the richest--as invisible and intangible as a ghost. With time, her sorrow receded, though she never stopped missing her parents. She enjoyed other people's parents vicariously, and experienced Christmas, and Halloween, and followed kids to school. But, always as a ghost. Never for herself. So, after a while, she decided to join in, to enjoy life...the way her parents wanted. She was tired of being a ghost, of not-existing. She picked a spot, in America--because it needed so much help, and materialized. She'd seen superheroes and heard more about them. She could do that! If she tried hard enough. She could go to school, and make friends, and maybe kiss a boy! She could do these things...and she would. For her parents. For herself. To make the world a better place. For everyone. And, so..... After only two days in America, she was discovered by the Tick and Superman, and upon finding out she was an orphan alien, Superman took her under his (and the Kents') wing. She became one with the family, living on the Kent Family Farm, becoming sisters with Mae, learning to accept herself while also emulating Kryptonians... Then, Darkseid struck and, in some ways, destroyed her second family. When Superman went into seclusion after thinking her (and other friends and family members) to be dead, Megan hung around for as long as she could, but eventually fell into her old habits of wandering around, seeking herself. She spent a lot of it in college--skipping high school altogether after Clark disappeared. She shapeshifted into various girls and pretended to be a student, sitting in on lectures, and joining sororities. When she was noticed, she simply shapeshifted into someone else. After deciding on a major and finding a college she really wanted to attend, and as the girl she felt herself to be, Megan sold some (freshly made) diamonds to set aside money for tuition, rent, investments and savings, and falsified documents and school records, and went to Harvard. She was certainly smart enough, and she majored in fashion design (and learned fluent Italian, Japanese, Korean), as she found it the most enjoyable. She joined the most popular sorority. She kissed her first boy. (And, girl.) And, she began to understand the joys of simply living. When she graduated and applied for an internship at Valentino in Milan, she lucky enough to be welcomed in with open arms, due to her impressive portfolio, fantastic references, and superb reputation for expert construction and fitting (which is pretty easy, as a shapeshifter). However, she regularly returned to America to visit the Kents, and Mae... Things still felt a bit strained, but they were her family. By far, she still gets along the best with her Uncle Tick, and buys all sorts of strange, interesting things from all over the world whenever they remind her of him. Her life is quite different, now. She rarely puts on the Superlass costume, though it still holds a special place in her heart. She does miss helping people in great need, but she's also come to know the sting of abandonment when one's entire support structure crashes down... and one has no back-up plan. }} OOC Information Actor: Ariana Grande Alts: Typhoid Mary RP Likes: Angsty - Classic - Comedic - Heroic - Romantic - Social - Weird RP Dislikes: Dark - Gritty Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Alien Category:Character